Playing at the abandoned factory
by KimieArato
Summary: Something that I came up with around--a year ago while actually watching the series for the first time. Kengo's line an episode where Nanaya has captured Shirogane at the factory. "Thats where we always used to play Akira" or something to that effect..


**Just a quick comment before you start reading; the internet does NOT have enough AkiKen stuff out there. No fanfics, no doujinshis, NADA!! It is my new goal to oust that problem---sometime...eventually...after there is a cure for procrastination...**

**Playin' at the Abandoned Factory**

The soft tapping of running footsteps echoed into the quiet night sky. The small chattering and laughter pierced the silence of the abandoned factory. Akira entered the factory's door, his voice bouncing off the metal walls with soft echo. Closely following him was Kengo, his overly anxious partner-in-crime. The two always went everywhere together, this place especially. They went here to escape reality, to pass the time away, and to run away from Aya from time to time.

Kengo let out a chuckling laugh and trotted farther into the factory. Every so often he playfully looked back at Akira, who stood there with his arms folded, a content expression upon his features. Kengo brushed his blonde bangs away from his eyes and smiled a toothy grin.

"_Oi_, Akira! Come over this way, there's tons of neat old machinery over here!" He called out to his friend. Akira closed his eyes and shifted his weight, making on knee bend slightly more than the other.

"_Baka_. Getting excited over this place." He mumbled, opening his eyes but keeping his head lowered. He looked at Kengo with his piercing eyes, through his dark lashes. Kengo pursed his lips in a pout. He hopped off the old machine, his landing making a dull thud against the concrete floor. He stood for a moment gazing at Akira with his olive green eyes. As moments passed the sound of cars passing by rang throughout the walls.

Akira made a scoffing sound and smirked; one side of his mouth showing his teeth. Keeping the general arms-crossed position, Akira lifted his index finger and wriggled it towards him. The universal 'come hither' finger wag. Kengo smirked as well, and began walking towards Akira, his sneakers tapping quietly as he did.

Moving in closer, the duo's eyes never left each others. There devilish smiles staying frozen on their features. Akira snaked his arms around Kengo's waist, under his blue uniform coat. He shifted their weight, kind of forcefully, and slammed Kengo's back into the metal wall. A loud tin clang shattered the silence of the abandoned factory.

"Ah ouch." Kengo said, closing his eyes at the impact. Upon opening them he found Akira's seducing gaze engulfing him. He knew what Akira was thinking, it had become sort of a ritual—no, more like a tradition between the two friends. Their close bond had grown even stronger as they grew older and matured; both discovering things about each other that they overall enjoyed.

Kengo wrapped his arms around Akira's neck, entangling his fingers softly into his chestnut locks. He looked up at him slightly through his lashes; a small seducing smile crept upon his lips. This, in return, caused Akira to smile as well. As if it were an inside joke that had gone between their minds, though never speaking it aloud.

Akira leaned his face in towards Kengo's, his eyes closing and his lips parting. Lips locked into a passionate kiss, which quickly turned fiery. Kengo's breath came bursting through his nose as the kiss raged on. Tongues battling for dominance, heads bobbing slightly as they became one. Akira moved his arms away from Kengo's waist and began to busy his hands elsewhere. They hurriedly and almost too-eagerly went to Kengo's shirt; unbuttoning as they massaged downwards along his torso. Meanwhile, he pressed his knee up gently between Kengo's legs. Kengo let out a surprised gasp in response, pulling away from the kiss.

Their breaths were heavy and heated and in unison. As Akira continued his actions, Kengo wrapped his arms around his shoulders in an embrace; his chin resting on his strong shoulder. When Akira successfully got all the buttons undone, surprisingly he didn't just rip them off; he let his fingers gently glide along Kengo's chest; soon to follow, his lips.

Kengo's face instantaneously heated up, turning into a pale pink. He let out another gasp as his partner's lips and fingers moved along his bare skin. Akira pushed his knee slightly harder between Kengo's legs.

"A-akira…" Kengo hoarsely whispered. Slowly Kengo slid down against the wall, Akira following keeping his face close to his friend's. Without hesitation, Akira straddled Kengo's lap and locked lips with him once again. Their breaths were heavy, the sounds becoming more audible as minute moments passed when their lips weren't as attached. The brunette pushed his hips forward, grinding roughly against Kengo, to feel it through their clothes. Volts of pleasure ran up their spines, causing both of them to shiver quickly. Immediately after, Akira repeated his action again and again; turning it into a rhythmic motion. Never once did their ravishing lips part, their tongues never ceasing.

Kengo softly placed his hands on Akira's shoulders and pushed him away for a much needed breath. Their heads tilting awkwardly, as to savor to the very last moment before their lips fully disconnected. They placed their foreheads against each other, their noses softly touching.

Through heavy breaths, Kengo murmured softly, "It's your turn Akira…"

Akira let out a small moan, and slowly ceased his movement of his hips. "Are you sure? I think last time…I…" He let his thoughts trail off, he didn't want to trouble himself any difficult thinking at the moment; or any moments to be more precise.

"Got it…" Believing in Kengo's words, Akira slowly got off his partner's lap. He moved smoothly and swiftly, it was a natural talent he had. Not a moment after he placed his hands on the waistband of Kengo's pants, busying his fingers of unbuttoning and unzipping them, and pulling down the second layer of fabric as well. He leaned over, closing his eyes softly and parting his lips more widely than the time before.

Kengo's head shot back against the metal wall making a clanging sound, and kind of hurting himself in the process. His eyes glued shut and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His hands searched around a bit for something to grasp onto, eventually they moved to Akira's chestnut locks. He gripped hard, pulling him forward ever-so-slightly. As a result of his over eagerness, he heard Akira gag quickly, but his actions did not cease. His tongued maneuvered skillfully along Kengo's length, his hands massaging on either side. Kengo's face, heated and beat red, changed expressions; his brow furrowing and teeth clamping hard on his lower lip.

"Akira…I'm going to—_to_…" Feeling his climax about to hit, Kengo tried to warn his friend, Akira did not stop. Indeed, Kengo's warning resulted in faster actions. The blonde planted his hands hard against the concrete floor and opened his mouth wide in a moan of ecstasy.

Akira shifted back a little and looked up at Kengo, who sheepishly gazed back. His shoulders shook with his heavy breath, his lip white from biting on it. The brunette turned his head swiftly and spat; soon after, wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. His dark eyes looked into Kengo's, a glazed look about them.

"S-sorry…I tried to say…"

Akira moved and seated himself next to Kengo against the wall. He leaned over and placed his head upon Kengo's shoulder, his eyes closed tiredly. The two sat there for a few minutes, their breaths finally subsiding to normalcy. Kengo smiled, he and Akira had started this tradition not long ago, but already he was growing accustomed to it.

"Of course, since I made you cum already, and there is still time before sunrise, you get to do me a favor." Akira said blankly. Kengo jerked up a bit, making Akira lift his head.

"Eeh? No fair!! A deal's a deal. I did it last time and now you did it!"

Akira just smirked and said blankly again, "Well it can't be helped. Your inexperience causes you to finish early on in the game. I can't just stop now."

Kengo felt his face flush. "W-what?! Lack of experience has nothing to do with it! You just move too quickly. Besides, we left later than usual anyways and—ahh!" Kengo let out a moan when Akira gripped his still-exposed self. He pumped his hand slowly at first, but soon sped up. Kengo closed his eyes and bended his knees a bit.

"A-akiraa….waaait…" He drew out his words long, yet tiredly. Akira moved one of his hands behind Kengo, placing it in his pants and under his boxers.

"Hey! What is that doing back there?!" Kengo said surprised. Akira smirked and kissed Kengo's neck.

"How about we try something new, eh?"

"No! Akira, we promised we wouldn't do anything weird like that!"

Akira paused, letting go of Kengo and pulling his hand out of his pants. "Weird…" He said nonchalantly. "What is so weird about it huh? We're just too friends doing favors for each other, right?" Kengo shifted his gaze.

"Well…I guess…but this was just something we decided to do by chance. It's not anything serious, and if it was…then maybe…" He let his thoughts travel off, he didn't really know what he was saying anyways. He looked to his side to face Akira, his frozen expression always made Kengo's heart skip a beat.

"If it's not serious, why are you always calling out my name?" Akira said, his tone a little annoyed. Kengo felt his face heat up, he stiffened a bit.

"W-what? What are you talking about, I don't--"

"Shall I refer you to page two paragraph three?"

They paused a moment, their expressions turning slightly confused as they looked around pondering the broken fourth wall.

Kengo shook his head for a moment to rid the confusion, and crossed his arms. "Well how do _you_ view this as?" He asked; his question in an accusing tone. Akira closed his eyes and lifted one hand as if he were holding a plate. "A form of masturbation I guess." He said blankly. Kengo's mouth dropped agape and his shoulders slumped.

"What the hell? That doesn't even make sense Akira!!" Kengo tucked his exposed self back in his boxers and stood up, buttoning and zipping his pants in the process. Akira snapped open his eyes and watched Kengo begin to walk away.

"Th-that's enough for tonight. I'm going home…" He said quietly. Before he could walk further he felt Akira's hand grab his arm. Looking over his shoulder, prepared to yell, Kengo paused, his eyes widening in shock at Akira's expression. There was an awkward pause, as if Akira was having a mental debate of whether to say what he intends to or not.

"its…more than that…" He finally muttered. Kengo turned fully around, his shoulders dropping. "What?" he uttered. Akira's gaze fell to the floor, his lips pursing. He was annoyed at his own words and expressions. "These…every other night…they…" He looked up into Kengo's eyes, his face intense and serious, the way he looks when he's got his mind set on something, "mean more to me than anything has ever meant to me before. I guess you could say I look forward to them."

Kengo was shocked, was this really happening? Akira, his uber macho and stoic best friend was basically confessing his love?! It was a dream come true to the blondie!

"Do you really mean that Akira?" He said, his tone holding an astonished tone to it. Akira quickly pursed his lips and turned away to hide his red cheeks. Despite his strength and success level in almost everything he does, Akira was not too hot in this subject—corny situations.

"W-who would be serious about that kind of thing?" he mumbled, "Are you an idiot?"

Kengo smiled and wrapped his arms around Akira's waist, "Yes." He whispered into his friend's ear.

The next morning was bright and cheery. Aya walked gleefully to school, holding her kendo sword in hand. She spotted her two friends Akira and Kengo, with a luminous dark purple cloud over their heads.

"Akira-kun, Kengo-kun! Good morning!" She said cheerily, but her happy pace ceased when she saw their baggy eyes and tired faces. Her eye twitched as she stuttered and "U-uhh…are you two ok?"

The two turned ominously around and began to walk, hunched over like zombies. You could almost see jolts of lighting pain escaping the two.

"Ahhh….it hurts it hurts…" Kengo whined tiredly, a slight limp in his walk.

"Let's never do _that_ again Kengo." Akira said while yawning, his eyes three-fourths closed as he walked; consequently running into a light post with a loud bang. He fell over, though his tired expression stayed the same. Kengo burst into a quick laugh but hunched back over as if he were just stabbed in the back. He gritted his teeth, "_itai_…" he mumbled.

Aya cocked up an eyebrow and began following the two goofballs. She shook her head and smiled, "Those two, always getting in to mischief at night. I wonder what trouble they got into this time."

Little did she know that the boys found a new pastime for their every-other-day outings; one that they—even though they say "never again" now—will always end up doing.

**comment: this is based on before shirogane ever came into the picture. aww Kengo beat Shirogane to it! to bad soo sad**


End file.
